Takanuva
Takua was an adventurous Av-Matoran who was disguised as a Ta-Matoran and sent to Metru Nui during the Time Slip. He later moved to Mata Nui, where he eventually became the Chronicler. After donning the Kanohi Avohkii, he was transformed into Toa Takanuva, the prophesied seventh Toa and the only Toa of Light. History Karda Nui Takua was the first Matoran to be created. He came from Karda Nui and was one of Tanma and Solek's best friends. Upon meeting Toa Mata Gali, he told her that, one day, he would be a great hero. He lost his memory during the Time Slip, and was taken away to Metru Nui by the Order of Mata Nui. Metru Nui While in Metru Nui, he was disguised as a Ta-Matoran (to hide him from the Brotherhood of Makuta, who feared what light could do to shadow) and ran a small side business trading souvenirs from different Metru. But he usually wandered off during his normal job to do so, making the Vahki learn to keep an eye on him. There was a running joke in Ta-Metru that an entire squad of Vahki watched over him. Because his memory was erased in the Time Slip, he had no memory of ever being an Av-Matoran and truly believed he was a Ta-Matoran. At some point he lost his mask for an unknown reason, and it was replaced with a light blue powerless Pakari. He was put in a Matoran Sphere along with the rest of the Matoran and was eventually awakened by the now-Turaga of Mata Nui. Mata Nui Quest for the Toa Stones :This section needs to expanded with original material. Thank you. Unfortunately, Takua's tendency to wander constantly put him at odds with his Ta-Matoran neighbors, who valued adherence to duty over most other things. As a result, they eventually became fed up with his antics and banished him from Ta-Koro. He ended up wandering around the beach until one day he was summoned by Turaga Whenua to Onu-Koro, where Takua found that Whenua had been kidnapped by a Vatuka beast, and the Toa Stone of Earth and two Vuata Maca crystals had been stolen. Takua proceeded to recover these and rescue Whenua, who informed him that the other five villages were also facing similar crises. Ultimately, Takua succeeded in rescuing all six Turaga and returning their Badges of Office. Bringing all six Toa Stones to Kini-Nui, he unwittingly activated them, which caused an explosion that summoned the Toa Mata to the island and sent Takua flying far away from the temple and crashing into the Ta-Wahi beach. Quest for the Masks Arrival of the Toa The impact had given Takua acute amnesia, and the first thing he saw upon waking up was a giant silver opened canister, with footprints in the sand leading away from it. Following these tracks brought Takua back into Ta-Wahi, where he spotted a tall, red figure obscured by smoke, who briefly glanced at him before slowly walking away. Following him, Takua re-discovered Ta-Koro, where he again met Vakama. The Turaga revealed to Takua that their protector, Tahu had just arrived, and how Jala's Ta-Koro Guard (who had been the first to encounter him) mistook the Toa for a Rahi and tried to capture him. It was very nearly the end of them, and would have been had Vakama not arrived to welcome Tahu and clear up the misunderstanding. Saving Ga-Koro Leaving Ta-Koro, Takua again wandered the beach, only to encounter a distressed Ga-Matoran named Maku, who begged Takua to help her village, which had been devastated by a Tarakava attack. Takua agreed to help her, and sailed over to Ga-Koro, where he found that all the Ga-Koronans had tried to barricade themselves in a hut, which was now under the ocean because the Rahi broke the pump keeping the hut afloat. Grabbing a backpack and a lightstone, Takua bravely swam under Ga-Koro to search for the pump's missing piece on the ocean floor. Takua succeeded in freeing Nokama and the Ga-Matoran from their undersea prison, but the infected Tarakava returned again, only this time the villagers were rescued again by a tall, lithe, blue figure, who fought off the giant lizard and eventually defeated it by wrestling its infected Kanohi from its face. Nokama and the Ga-Matoran thanked Takua profusely for saving them, and, seeing that they were now safe and had begun to rebuild, Takua left by boat for Po-Wahi. Plague in Po-Koro Wandering through the desert, Takua revisited Po-Koro, where he found that most of the villagers had fallen ill to a plague that was rampant. Eventually, Takua deduced that the virus had come from the new Koli balls that were being sold. He brought one of the infected balls to Turaga Onewa, who told him to ask the Matoran selling the Comets where he received his supplies. As expected, the Koli ball salesman, Ahkmou, simply said that he had a "secret source", and wasn't inclined to elaborate. While he wasn't looking, though, the Ta-Matoran noticed a strange peg-like object with an elemental symbol on its head lying next to Ahkmou's kiosk. Travelling into Po-Koro's quarry, Takua discovered that the item was actually a key to a secret passage. At the end of this passage, Takua found Ahkmou's "secret source": a Nui-Jaga nest filled with infected Koli balls. The giant scorpion was about to attack Takua when a brown-armored figure descended the steps into the nest - Pohatu, Toa of Stone... who promptly took a blow from the Jaga's stinger. Temporarily blinded, Pohatu needed Takua to act as his eyes so that he could destroy the pillars supporting the nest by knocking them down with Koli balls. Ultimately, Pohatu and Takua succeeded in kicking down the pillars, and the Toa used his Kakama to enable both of them to escape the collapsing nest. Returning to Po-Koro, Takua found that Pohatu had already come and gone, and taken all infected Comets and thrown them into the sea; with their disposal, the plague had subsided and vanished. Impressed by Ta-Matoran's bravery, Onewa gave Takua a golden chisel to show to Nokama as a sign of Onewa's faith. Takua thus became the new Chronicler, and was given the Book of Chronicles by the Turaga of Water, so that he could record the events he witnessed. The Underground City Venturing into the underground caves of Onu-Wahi, Takua eventually came across a group of Onu-Matoran, who had been working to reach a cave of lightstones so that they could provide the village of earth with sufficient illumination; however, lava now blocked their path, and thus Onu-Koro - lacking an adequate light source - had to rely on the scant light provided by torches. Using his Lava Board, Takua crossed the pool of lava and siphoned the lava away using a pump on the other side. Moving on to Onu-Koro, Takua overheard from a conversation between a miner and Turaga Whenua that mining progress had become impeded by a strange, impenetrable layer covered with an unusual disk covered in strange markings. Takua eventually discovered from an astrologer in Ga-Koro that it was a sundial, and - using a gnomon she gave him and his lightstone, discovered that the sundial opened up to reveal a white chamber below with nothing but a floating golden Hau on a pedestal in its center. The Liberation of Le-Koro Takua continued to venture through Onu-Wahi, until he came across a mining crew who were trying to dig a highway to Le-Wahi; thanks to Takua having opened the path to a new lightstone supply, the diggers were able to continue work until one Matoran, Taipu, managed to break through into the forest region. Takua ventured onward, bringing along an eager Taipu, who was enamored with the lush jungle, only to be snatched away by a Nui-Rama. Continuing up into the tree village of Le-Koro, Takua found it to be nearly abandoned; the small handful of Le-Matoran remaining revealed that a swarm of Nui-Rama had kidnapped the rest of the Le-Matoran and Matau and were holding them prisoner in their hive. Shortly after meeting the Le-Matoran, however, the Rama swarms were spotted again approaching the Koro, and the Le-Matoran scrambled to form an attack force into the hive. During this battle, Takua served as Commander Kongu's second on his great hawk, Ka, defending the bird from oncoming Nui-Rama. Eventually, they crash-landed in the hive, only for a depressed Turaga Matau to reveal to Takua that the Rama also managed to capture Lewa, Toa of Air, and replace his Miru with an infected one, forcing him into servitude to Makuta. Shortly after, Takua witnessed a battle between Onua and the infected Toa, which ended in Lewa being freed and the two Toa liberating the Le-Matoran, Matau, Taipu and Takua. The Northern March ]]Returning to Ta-Koro, he came across Jala, and learned from the Captain of the Guard that contact had recently been lost with the Guard members patrolling the North March in Ko-Wahi. Briefy joining the Guard, Takua took a cable car across the Tren Krom Break, and sure enough found nobody at the ruined outpost except a Ko-Matoran named Kopeke frozen inside a wall of ice. Saving the Matoran with a Heat Stone salvaged from the wreckage of the outpost, Takua learned from Kopeke that all of the guards at the Ta-Matoran outpost had been killed by Makuta. At Kopeke's suggestion, the Chronicler travelled to Ko-Koro's Sanctum, seeking advice from Turaga Nuju. However, the Turaga of Ice was unable to communicate without Matoro, his interpreter, who was out hunting Rahi in the Drifts. Following a secret passage in the Sanctum's side, Takua travelled into Ko-Wahi's frozen wasteland in the hope of finding Matoro. However, Takua was unprepared for the Drifts' harsh wind and snow, and eventually succumbed to the subzero temperatures shortly after finding a statue bearing the words "Beware the Swarm". While unconscious, Takua had an ominous dream regarding the message he had seen, but soon awoke to find that Matoro himself had found Takua had found his unconscious body and taken him to his shelter. After recovering, the Chronicler set back out into the Drifts with Matoro, only to be attacked by a Muaka. Fortunately, the two Matoran were saved by the arrival of Kopaka, Toa of Ice, who quickly defeated the tiger Rahi. The Chronicler's Company and the Battle of Kini-Nui After the struggle in the Drifts, Matoro and Takua returned to the Sanctum, and Nuju told the Chronicler through Matoro that the Toa were preparing to travel into Makuta's lair, and that Takua must assemble a group of Matoran to aid them. Travelling around the island, Takua enlisted the help of various Matoran he had encountered on his travels: Kapura, Tamaru, Taipu, Hafu, Maku and Kopeke. Together, the seven Matoran travelled to Kini-Nui, where the Toa were preparing to enter Makuta's lair. Shortly before descending, Gali told Takua that she would send him visions of what happened to the Toa below. Shortly after the Toa descended, a horde of Rahi descended upon the Chronicler's Company, and they fought to keep them away from the Kini-Nui's entrance. Eventually, however, the Rahi became far too many in number for the seven Matoran to handle, and they were on the brink of defeat when assembled reinforcements from all around Mata Nui arrived to help turn the tide. During the battle, Takua was knocked unconscious, and received a final vision of the Toa Kaita being separated, and Gali telling him to find them so that he could chronicle the Toa's last stand against Makuta. Into the Lair and the Bohrok's Awakening Takua then awoke to find that the Battle of Kini-Nui had been won. After receiving word from Onepu, the Commander of Onu-Koro's Ussalry, the Chronicler travelled on an Ussal named Puku to Onu-Koro, where Whenua told him that the gold mask that appeared below the Great Sundial had suddenly disappeared, and that Onu-Matoran had abandoned the site, believing it to be an entrance to Makuta's lair. Travelling back down into the chamber under the Sundial, Takua discovered firsthand that was exactly what it was, and descended into darkness. Venturing through the Mangaia's shadowy depths, Takua eventually found the Toa about to face Makuta. Hiding behind a doorway, the Chronicler witnessed them struggle against the Master of Shadows, be pushed to the brink of defeat before joining together to defeat Makuta. After the battle, the Toa were teleported up, and Takua found himself seemingly alone in Mangaia. At this point, however, a new passageway opened up seemingly by itself, and Takua entered it to find a dim, green-lit room with walls comprised of several large, round hemispheres. Peering into one of the translucent protrusions, Takua saw something awaken, and barely had time to step aside before the thing burst out of the wall, and unfolded. Takua quickly ran away as more of the creatures awoke, and burst from the wall. Coming across a gold sphere with a slot in it, Takua realized that the hole's shape matched the golden chisel Onewa had given him, and managed to pull it from his pack and insert it into the slot before the pursuing creatures could reach him. Immediately, a bubble formed around him, and spirited him out of the lair, away from the swarms and onto the beach of Ta-Wahi, where he had begun his journey. Waiting for him was Turaga Vakama, who told him that because of his selflessness and bravery, he now stood among the Toa as some of the great heroes of the island. Together, they traveled back to the light and heat of Ta-Koro. Bohrok Swarm Takua was the first to see the Bohrok awakened, going underground after the defeat of Makuta. Takua narrowly escaped above ground, where he traveled with Nuparu to Le-Wahi to help Kongu and Tamaru. All of the Le-Matoran, except for the two mentioned, were enslaved with Krana. Nuparu and the Boxor helped to free them. Jala then joined Takua and Nuparu in the Battle of Ga-Koro, and the Captain of the Guard became best friends with the Chronicler after the battle. Bohrok-Kal Traveling back from Ga-Koro, Takua and Jala were "ambushed" along the way by a very joyful Puku; little did they know they were being watched by Tahnok-Kal. Tahnok-Kal then stole Tahu's Nuva Symbol from the Ta-Suva. Jala and Takua tried their best to stop him, but to no avail. After witnessing their Toa's loss of his elemental power, the Captain, the Chronicler, and the Toa Nuva then traveled the island to the Bahrag's cage in pursuit of the Bohrok-Kal to stop them from re-awakening of the Bohrok swarms. Despite all odds, the Toa Nuva were successful. The Turaga then summoned every Matoran on Mata Nui to Kini-Nui. They announced The Rebuilding, and Takua and Jala had already been "upgraded" to another larger, stronger form. Later on Naming Day, Macku (Maku), Hewkii (Huki), and Jaller (Jala), were renamed. Takua held his own ceremony for Pewku, his Ussal Crab. After the ceremony, Vakama instructed Takua to spell the names correctly on the Wall of History. Mask of Light Turaga Vakama had returned from Kini-Nui (after talking with the other Turaga about whether or not they should tell the Toa Nuva about Metru Nui) and announced the great Kolhii Tournament. Takua and Jaller were chosen to be the two champions of Ta-Koro. While practicing, Takua developed a new move for the game. The two champions were almost late to the game, as Takua was off "sightseeing" in an area of Ta-Koro that he hadn't been to before. Jumping over the river of lava, he came to what seemed to be a caution totem. Picking it up to examine it, the Chronicler then dropped it when a tremor went through the area. The stone then rolled down the side of the little cove, landed in the lava and sank, only to re-appear as the Kanohi Avohkii, the great Mask of Light. As Takua carefully fished the mask out of the lava, its light shone on him, until a large wave of lava came down the river. Panicking, he tossed the mask across the river to Jaller on the other side before jumping onto his lava board. The blue-masked Matoran failed to reach the other side, and was about to be "Lava-bones" when Tahu rescued him. Returning the Matoran to his friend, Tahu told the two to show Vakama the mask after they won the tournament. After the match, Takua and Jaller took the Avohkii, Mask of Light, and traveled through Mata Nui in search of "the Seventh Toa" that it belonged to, and all the while they were stalked by Makuta's evil Rahkshi. After he and Jaller met the Rahkshi, Takua and Jaller were separated to find the Seventh Toa. It was on this quest that Takua discovered that his destiny was to become the Toa of Light. After Jaller sacrificed himself at the hands of Rahkshi Turahk, Takua put on the mask, revealing his true identity. He then renamed himself Takanuva. The next day, Takanuva and the Toa Nuva built a hovercraft from Rahkshi armor and the weapons of the Toa Nuva. Takanuva left to confront Teridax alone, though on arriving he found that his friend Hahli had stowed away in the Ussanui. While Hahli was sent to bring the Toa and Turaga to the lair, Makuta challenged Takanuva to a mock Kolhii match that ended up shattering most of the lair's pillars. When the others arrived, Teridax took out the last one, causing a cave-in that trapped everyone. Takanuva then lashed out and defeated Makuta with the Kohlii move he attempted in his Matoran form. He then tried to tear the Kanohi Kraahkan, Mask of Shadows, off Teridax's face, but both ended up falling into the lair's pool of Energized Protodermis. They emerged fused into one being, called Takutanuva, with Takanuva's personality in control. Takutanuva went over to a giant stone gate and lifted it, reopening the path to the city of Metru Nui and allowing the Matoran to escape. When Hahli passed carrying Jaller's mask, Takutanuva stopped her and gave some of Makuta's life force to resurrect Jaller. However, this caused too much of a strain on Takutanuva and he was crushed by the heavy gate. Luckily, the Mask of Light survived the impact, and Takanuva's body was restored in a beam of light. Little did they know, though, that this would not be the last they saw of Makuta Teridax. Metru Nui After returning to Metru Nui, Takanuva had been adjusting to his new role and responsibilities as a Toa, and was still unsure of himself when with the more experienced Toa Nuva. When Turaga Dume sent the Toa Nuva off to retrieve the Mask of Life, he insisted that Takanuva stay behind to protect Metru Nui. Jaller later gathered a group of Matoran to follow and aid the Toa Nuva, and Takanuva was a part of this group until they arrived at Karzahni, where there stood a type of barrier through which no light (or Toa of Light) could pass, forcing Takanuva to turn back. Once back on Metru Nui, he had two dangers to defend the city against: "Dweller", who was hiding in the Archives with his existence unknown to the residents, and tribes of Frostelus that invaded the northern regions. While patrolling Metru Nui, Takanuva was attacked by a Shadow Leech. When the Toa of Light awoke, some of his light had already been sucked out, turning his golden mask and outer armor gunmetal, and causing his mask to change shape. Now, with the ability to control both light and darkness, Takanuva was approached by Helryx, Krakua, and the now-reformed Brutaka, who gave him a mission to go to Karda Nui and find the Toa Nuva in order to relay an important message to them. Takua received the now-shrunken Great Sundial to help with his task, and Brutaka then used his Olmak to send Takanuva to the heart of the Matoran Universe; however, due to his mask being damaged, the Toa of Light and Shadow found himself in a dying forest of black trees. The Journey to Karda Nui The City of Silver Takanuva was then approached by a mysterious being taking the form of a Hau, who began to inform him that a nearby village faced great danger. Hearing this, Takua rushed off to save the village before the Mask could clarify the nature of the danger. The "village" turned out to be a vast city of silver towers, and upon entering it Takanuva found a large beast locked in combat with a race of purple-black beings known as Kestora. Assuming the creature to be the threat the mask-like entity spoke of, Takanuva successfully drove the creature out of the City of Silver. However, he soon discovered that the creature he had believed to be the threat was actually benevolent and peaceful, and one of the true builders and residents of the City before the Kestora attacked it. Moreover, the Kestora were responsible for wiping out the rest of the creature's kind, leaving it the sole surviving member of his species. Determined to correct his mistake, Takanuva sought out the city-building creature, gained his trust, and joined forces to retake the city; using his powers of light, Takanuva drew the Kestora out of the city by creating a fireworks display, while the creature burrowed back into his city home and locked the Kestora out. After the whole ordeal, the Spectral Mask congratulated him for learning to not assume good or evil based on appearances, and opened a new dimensional gateway for the Toa. However, instead of ending up in Karda Nui, Takanuva now found himself in what appeared to be a cross between the island of Mata Nui and Metru Nui. The Kingdom Takanuva was surprised to find that he was once again on the island of Mata Nui, but it was different from how he remembered it: The island had become a massive megalopolis, a fusion of old and new architecture, and Matoran now worked and lived in harmony alongside creatures that were hostile in his dimension, such as Visorak, Skakdi, Bohrok and even Dark Hunters. Approached by this dimension's version of Macku, Takanuva tried to explain who he was, but the Ga-Matoran wasn't convinced, as he was much taller than the "real" Takanuva, who was apparently now a Turaga in this universe. A very confused Takanuva asked to be led to Jaller, and a suspicious Macku led him into the city despite her better judgment, but not before consulting Axonn about the integrity of Takanuva. Axonn decided that the Toa did indeed believe himself to be Takanuva, but confiscated his Staff of Light just in case. Takanuva was then brought to Toa Jaller, who informed him that the island was now known as the Kingdom of the Great Spirit. The Toa of Light briefly considered proving his identity to Jaller by telling him things only he would know, but discarded it as such revelations would be more likely to raise suspicions rather than quell them; instead, he simply said that he was a friend of this world's Turaga Takanuva, and that he had been told to go to Jaller if he was in trouble. The Fire Toa offhandedly commented that he and the other five Toa Mahri were not well-liked in the Kingdom; his mention of Matoro being alive got Takanuva's attention, and he rushed to this world's Wall of History, where he found out what had caused this world's present to differ from that of his own: Where his universe's Matoro had succeeded in reviving Mata Nui at the cost of his own life, the Matoro of this universe had briefly hesitated, and thus was sealed off from the core of the universe and unable to use the Ignika to save the life of the Great Spirit. However, the Turaga of Metru Nui had been planning for this possible outcome, and led the mass migration of as many of the MU species as possible out of the dying universe and onto the surface of Mata Nui. Agreeing that they needed to cooperate to survive, the various species decided to live in harmony, and thus the Kingdom was born. The Brotherhood of Makuta also attempted to reach the surface, but the Toa Takanuva of this dimension and the Order of Mata Nui sealed them underground with barriers of pure light. His destiny fulfilled, the Toa of Light gave his power to Kapura, Tanma, Dalu, Defilak, Velika and Balta, creating a new generation of Toa. He then formed a ruling council of Turaga Dume, Helryx, Roodaka, The Shadowed One, a Nynrah Matoran and Nektann. Paying a visit, Takanuva found his alternate self in deep discussion with Tanma and Roodaka, concerned about the recent appearance of a Panrahk in the city. The Turaga of Light worriedly concluded that the light barriers blocking the Makuta from the city were starting to weaken. He then concluded the meeting, and spoke to Takanuva in private. He immediately recognized his prime universe self, and asked for his help in protecting the island from the Makuta. After receiving an energy-amplifying Power Lance and an experimental light-shooting weapon, Takanuva insisted on visiting Matoro, who now lived alone in a small Po-Wahi hut. This disgraced version of Matoro had become depressed and embittered by his failure, but Takanuva persuaded him to join his company as an opportunity to redeem himself. Travelling into the long-abandoned Bohrok tunnels in Po-Wahi, Takanuva, Tanma and Matoro encountered and defeated four Rahkshi clad in shadow armor that allowed them to get through the light barriers unscathed. Afterward, however, Makuta himself stepped through the barrier; all of the other Makuta had died, one by one, and Makuta had feasted upon them to survive; he had now become a monstrous amalgamation of his own followers' bodies. Tanma attacked, destroying his Kraahkan, but Makuta promptly killed him by shattering his body. It was at this point he recognized Takanuva as being from a universe where Makuta's plan to conquer the universe had succeeded, and Matoro had died to save Mata Nui. Upon discovering the sacrifice his alternate self had made, Matoro resolved to do the same, and allowed himself to be drawn into Makuta's body. His willpower proved far greater than that of this world's Makuta, and he killed him from the inside, sacrificing himself in the process. Takanuva returned alone to the council of the Kingdom, telling them of Matoro's sacrifice, and after ensuring that a statue was made in Matoro's memory, he departed this alternate universe with the help of its version of Brutaka. ''Dark Mirror attack]]After passing through the dimensional gate, Takanuva found himself back in Metru Nui, seemingly where he had started his journey. However, he was confused by the amount of statues in the city representing the Toa Mata rather than their Nuva forms, and the presence of an even larger statue in the shape of a Mask of Intangibility. Noticing Kapura walking nearby, the Toa of Light approached the Ta-Matoran. However, Takanuva was confused to see that his friend not only did not recognize him, but was also terrified by his presence. The Toa tried to ask of the whereabouts of the Turaga and Toa Mahri, but right then Kopaka and Tahu appeared (curiously, in their Mata forms), and the Toa of Ice used his sword to freeze the panicked Kapura from the neck up. Tahu demanded that Takanuva present his identification, and when he could not Kopaka put his blade up to the Toa of Light's neck and arrested him. Dragging him into the prisons below the Coliseum, the Toa Mata of Fire and Ice incarcerated Takanuva in one of the cells. There, he was shocked to find that his cellmate was none other than his parallel self; still a Matoran in this dystopian universe, Takua had never become a Toa, and when the Vahki failed to discourage his tendency of wandering, he was incarcerated. After he was freed by his parallel Toa counterpart, Takua explained that 3,500 years prior, a Toa named Tuyet had gained the power of an artifact known as the Nui Stone, which increased her power a hundredfold. She joined forces with Toa Nidhiki, and when their erstwhile ally, Toa Lhikan uncovered their plot and tried to stop them, the two Toa killed the Toa Mangai of Fire. Afterward, Tuyet took over Metru Nui and brainwashed the other Toa into thinking that their purpose was to dominate rather than protect, and kill any potential dissenters who might pose a threat to the Toa Empire. After learning of how this dark alternate reality had come to be, Takanuva ventured into the Archives with Takua in the hope of finding and enlisting the help of a shapeshifting Rahi known as Krahka. What he found, however, was that the living library was now more of a museum of conquest, with trophies ranging from the weapons of long-dead enemies to the Mask of Shadows itself, now hung on the wall like a prize. Worse, the stasis tubes now contained the comatose forms of various dissenting citizens, including Turaga Dume himself. Takanuva freed the Turaga of Fire, but the three were then captured by Tuyet herself. Tuyet forced them further into the Archives. She led Takanuva into a room housing six dilapidated Rahkshi, two Makuta - Krika and Kojol - and a one-armed Exo-Toa. Tuyet was then revealed as Makuta himself - now forced to wear an infected Hau in place of his confiscated Kraahkan. The three Makuta offered to smuggle Takanuva out of the city to find Brutaka, as long as he intercepted the delivery of the Vahi and gave it to them. The Makuta also added that a fanatical Matoran named Jaller was the leader of the caravan. In order for Takanuva to be able to intercept the caravan, Krika exposed Takanuva to a virus which would (at least temporarily) grant him flight. He then confronted the Toa guarding the caravan, pretending he had been sent by Tuyet. However, they saw through his deception and exposed him. Later, the caravan was attacked by Lesovikk. With the Mask of Time, he and Takanuva returned to Metru Nui and met with Pohatu, who also opposed Tuyet. They then joined the rest of the resistance group, upon which Pohatu revealed that they planned to mount a full-scale attack against Tuyet. When Takanuva, joined by the resistance and the Makuta, arrived, they attacked the Coliseum. After watching his parallel self perish, he followed the Dark Hunter "Darkness" to the Chamber of Masks. Once inside, Takanuva was confronted by Tuyet, Nui Stone in one hand and Olmak in the other. She had figured out that Takanuva was not from their universe. Takanuva then prepared to fight her. As she battered him, she put on the Olmak. Takanuva fired at her blasts of light and shadow, which she deflected. Both of them then noticed that numerous species had united and were heading for the Coliseum. He convinced Tuyet that she might be able to start over if she uses the Olmak. She does just that and Takanuva snatched the mask off her face and jumped into the portal. Tuyet tried to pulled him back. She was so filled with rage that she never noticed the portal closing. Takanuva escaped and Tuyet's body was left between the void and the Coliseum and met her death. Takanuva hovered through the "inter-dimension". He wondered that if Tuyet's death was going to leave the Toa as protectors again, or if the Makuta would take over as dictators. He concluded that he would eventually return to find the answer. He then resumed his journey to Karda Nui to help the Toa Nuva. Swamp of Secrets In the Karda Nui swamps, Takanuva emerged from a pocket dimension. After three attempts to get to Karda Nui, he had finally arrived. There he found Toa Mistika Gali Nuva, in battle with Makuta Krika. He attacked Krika, who saw him and quickly disappeared. Takanuva helped Gali to her feet and they began looking for the other Toa Nuva. Eventually, Takanuva spotted an orange Toa-shaped being in the distance and prepared to battle it... looking more closely at the figure, however, he realized it was none other than Toa Pohatu. It was around this point that he realized that he had once been an Av-Matoran himself, and that the Makuta were enslaving his compatriots by draining their inner Light. He swore that he would save the Matoran, even if he must die. Later on, the trio of Toa encountered some violent insectoid Rahi called Niazesk. Noticing the Toa, they attacked. Gali and Pohatu soon started fighting. Takanuva lowered his lance to blast the Niazesk with light, but changed his mind in favor of his Shadow powers to take down all of the flying Rahi. Raising his right hand, he called upon the power of shadow, blasting the oncoming Niazesk directly. The Toa of Twilight turned towards his teammates, expecting them to congratulate him on winning the fight. Instead he saw fear in their eyes, and Pohatu pointing his weapon at him. The stone Toa remarked that he had always wondered where Makuta Teridax had gone, and now he knew. When Takanuva protested, Pohatu said that he had ten seconds to prove that he really was the Toa of Light. Remembering that he had formed a bond with Gali on Mata Nui, Takanuva quickly suggests she read his mind. She did, citing his trips during the process. His identity confirmed, Takanuva had the two Toa Nuva brief him on the current situation in the Swamp. Afterwards he tipped the balance of the battle and drove the Makuta back. He met the Toa Ignika and learned about the countdown to the end of the universe, and revealed to the Toa Nuva that the Energy Storm was to be released after the awakening of Mata Nui and destroy everything in Karda Nui except the Codrex. The Final Battle After the Toa and the Makuta had a quick battle, the Toa Nuva, Takanuva, and the Toa Ignika entered the Codrex. Takanuva witnessed the discovery of the vehicles and the theft of Jetrax T6. Angered at the actions of Antroz, Takanuva realized that it was his destiny to destroy all the Makuta, and left the Codrex to do so. He followed Kopaka, who was pursuing the Jetrax T6, out of the Codrex, but Kopaka was stopped by Radiak. Takanuva offered to deal with the Shadow Matoran, and was jeered as a "Toa of Twilight". Wanting to unleash his light powers, Takanuva realized that he had to find a cure for the Shadow Matoran. Later, he was joined by the three Av-Matoran, Photok, Solek, and Tanma, and helped him drag Radiak through the sky. Takanuva was thinking of a way to help the Matoran when Photok alerted him to the arrival of Vican, who claimed to know a way to save the victims of the Shadow Leeches, having been cured himself. Takanuva went with the Le-Matoran, and the two located a winged Rahi known as a Klakk. Radiak then fired a bolt of Shadow at the Rahi, and the Klakk turned around and hit Radiak with a high-pitched sonic scream. When the Klakk left, Radiak tuned around and looked at the Av-Matoran as though he was looking at dear friends, and Takanuva realized that the Klakk had turned Radiak back into an Av-Matoran. While trying to change Gavla back, the Klakk's scream hit Takanuva as well, causing him to change color back to white and gold and lose his power over shadow. After restoring all of the Shadow Matoran, Takanuva and the rest of the Toa Nuva escaped from Karda Nui on the three vehicles before the Energy Storm reached full force, vaporizing everything within its reach. The Reign of Shadows The Toa Nuva made it back to the Coliseum and were with the Turaga when they announced that Mata Nui was finally awake. However, the celebrations were cut short when Makuta's voice started to emanate from nowhere and everywhere, and a constellation appeared in Metru Nui's darkened sky in the form of the Kraahkan. Makuta revealed to the population of the city that after Matoro had donned the Mask of Life and saved Mata Nui, he had slipped into Mata Nui's body and put Mata Nui's soul into the Mask of Life; now that he controlled the entire Matoran Universe, the Master of Shadows plunged every Matoran, Toa and Turaga into a new era of darkness and fear over which he reigned supreme. Evading Makuta's enforcers, Takanuva later resisted within the Archives with the other Toa Nuva. During this period, the Toa of Light altered his color scheme to white, silver and grey to appear less conspicuous to Makuta. Subsequently, during Makuta's reign of shadows, Takanuva traveled to the ruined island of Destral with Pohatu in search of a teleportation device they could use to contact another universe for help in their fight against Teridax. They eventually found it in a broken state, and Takanuva requested the help of Nuparu to fix it; his efforts proved fruitless, and the device remained useless. Bara Magna Later, Takanuva found a way out of the Teridax's robotic body. When he came out, the Jungle Glatorian known as Gresh mistook Takanuva for another one of Makuta's minions, and blasted the Toa of Light with a burst of air; the Toa retaliated, but the two quickly realized they were on the same side. Takanuva later met up with Tahu, who had been recently reverted to his Toa Mata form by the Ignika, and witnessed Mata Nui's creation of the Golden Armor. However, the Great Spirit barely finished before Makuta fired a blast of energy at the armor, scattering it across the desert. Barely escaping the explosion themselves, Takanuva and Tahu met up with their new ally, Gresh, and resolved to find the pieces of the Golden Armor before it was too late. Wandering through the sands of Bara Magna, Takanuva was attacked by a pair of Rahkshi of Heat Vision that happened to possess a piece of Golden Armor. Using a technique he had never tried before, Takanuva used his powers of Light to create a hologram of himself; fooled by the Toa's projection, the Rahkshi fired their eye beams at the decoy Toa, only for their beams to pass through the hologram and strike each other. Having defeated the sons of Makuta, Takanuva retrieved the Armor piece from their bodies. After the other pieces were retrieved, Takanuva gave his to Tahu, who donned them and triggered a wave of intense energy that struck each of the Rahkshi and incinerating their Kraata within. This distracted Makuta long enough for Mata Nui to defeat his former brother, ending the Master of Shadows once and for all. After the battle, Takanuva was also present when Mata Nui went dormant on the newly-formed Spherus Magna. He subsequently reverted his color scheme back to white and gold, and is currently living on Spherus Magna with the rest of the Matoran Universe's inhabitants. Shadow Takanuva Makuta Tridax began travelling to almost 100 alternate realities and captured a Takanuva from each of them. Using Shadow Leeches, Tridax drained most of the Takanuvas of their light and made them Toa of Shadow while he didn't finish with the others. When Destral was destroyed, some of the Shadow Takanuvas died while others slept. One awoke and began debating on destroying the world. Later, three were teleported by Teridax to "Welcome" Mazeka and the parallel Teridax to his universe. The Takanuvas were destroyed by the alternate Teridax. Alternate Universes Brothers In Arms In an alternate timeline visited by Mazeka and Vultraz, Takua never became a Toa or renamed himself Takanuva. Toa Macku considered him to be the best at telling the story about 'The Melding'. The Kingdom After Mata Nui died, Takanuva took part in the massive migration to the island of Mata Nui. From there, he created a barrier of light, to keep the Makuta away, and sacrificed the remainder of his Toa power to create six new Toa. Turaga Takanuva was then placed as head of the ruling council. He later encountered Takanuva of the prime reality, and led him to a shack used by the Nynrah Ghosts. Here, Turaga Takanuva watched as Toa Takanuva was given his Power Lance and Midak Skyblaster. Dark Mirror In this universe, Takua was never destined to become a Toa or Chronicler, and thus remained a Matoran in Metru Nui; his tendency to wander caused him to face the wrath of the Vahki time and again, and when their corrective measures did not curb his behavior, he was incarcerated in a solitary prison cell. When he was joined and freed by his alternate Toa counterpart, Takua joined Pohatu's resistance team, and took part in the revolution against the Toa Empire; during the battle, he was later killed by a Toa of Iron. Personality and Traits Takua was uniquely adventurous and curious, and greatly preferred traveling the island to everyday life in Ta-Metru or Ta-Koro; this led to him often being considered "irresponsible" by his Ta-Matoran compatriots. However, in reality, Takua was always eager to help anyone who needed it, and hoped to someday become a great hero. He was incredibly brave, and would not hesitate to face any threat to the lives of his friends, be it an army of infected Rahi attacking Kini-Nui or an entire swarm of Pahrak destroying Ga-Koro. Takua's personality remained unchanged as a Toa; though he was was initially uncomfortable with his new role and preferred the company of his Matoran friends, Takanuva studied and trained intensely under the mentorship of the Toa Nuva, and did not take his new duties as a Toa lightly. When he was attacked and partially infected by a Shadow Leech, his personality was tainted by the darkness that infested his body. This culminated in his refusal to save the six followers of Makuta, even as the destruction of Karda Nui threatened to sweep them away; he even snidely commented that their wish to have a Toa without morals had succeeded, and that they could "choke on it". However, These effects, were reversed when he was cured of his condition and he returned to his original-self, albeit a bit wiser from the experience. Powers and Equipment Takanuva was the only known Toa of Light to exist, so many of his powers were unique to him. He could manipulate and control light, making it possible to shoot a powerful beam of light at enemies that could either freeze or destroy them, or create a sphere of light energy that he could throw, among other things. He experimented with abilities such as light-speed movement, but it isn't yet known if he mastered it. After his encounter with a Shadow Leech, Takanuva gained a half-power over the element of Shadow, which he lost after being cured by a Klakk. He could channel his Shadow powers from his right hand, and his Light powers from his left. However, he was only able to use one at a time, since Light and Shadow cancel each other out. Takanuva also gained the power of flight after an alternate Krika exposed him to a Makuta virus in the Toa Empire, though it has since worn off. Takanuva's size increased when he entered Karda Nui. When he returned to Metru Nui, his size was reduced to normal. Although a Toa, Takanuva still had the Av-Matoran ability to form a mental link with another Toa. He could also alter how other perceived the color of his armor, and make holograms of himself. Takanuva's mask was the Avohkii, the Great Mask of Light, which augmented his power of light, and could bring peace and understanding to others. It could also reverse the effects of the Kraahkan. Takanuva's first weapon as a Toa was the Staff of Light. During his time in the Kingdom universe, Takanuva's Staff of Light was confiscated and replaced with a Power Lance and Midak Skyblaster. Unlike standard Toa tools, Power Lance amplified the amount of energy Takanuva channeled through it. According to Turaga Takanuva (The Kingdom), his Power Lance was 10,000 years ahead of any weapon in his time period. Despite this, Takanuva later discarded his weapons in favor of Twin Light Staffs. .]] Before it was destroyed, Takanuva rode a vehicle called the Ussanui, made from Rahkshi armor, to Teridax's lair in Mangaia. Set Information Takua & Pewku (2003) * Set Number 8595. * Contains 221 parts. * Released in 2003 in the BIONICLE line. Takanuva (2003) * Set Number 8596. * Contains 197 parts. * Released in 2003 in the BIONICLE line. * Features a vehicle called Ussanui. * Contains a special edition transparent clear sparkle glitter Avohkii mask. * Can be combined with Makuta (8593) to form Takutanuva. Takanuva (2008) * Set Number 8699. * Contains 267 parts. * Released in 2008 in the BIONICLE Mistika line. * B.I.O. Code: TKN487 Takanuva (2010) * Set Number 7135. * Contains 21 parts, including a special golden armor piece. * Released in 2010 in the BIONICLE STARS line. * B.I.O. Code: 7AKU44 See Also *Gallery:Takanuva *Takua & Pewku Building Instructions on Lego.com *Takanuva & Ussanui Building Instructions on Lego.com *Takanuva 2008 Building Instructions on Lego.com *Takanuva 2010 Building Instructions on Lego.com Trivia *While working on the Mata Nui Adventure Game, Takua was referred to as "George" by the developers as a placeholder name until his canon name was decided upon. *Takanuva is the only Toa of Light in the main universe. *Had the original story continued, Takanuva would have played a major role in a civil war between the Great Beings. However, this never came to be, due to the discontinuation of the original storyline. *On Wednesday, January 22nd, 2014, set 7135 Takanuva appeared on the comedy show "Suburgatory". Takanuva's Shadow Leech attack was also briefly mentioned. *Takua is featured on this Wiki as the favicon. *Takua appeared in the LEGO Backlot game as an actor in the cafeteria reading a script for a BIONICLE movie. (The main difference was that his red and yellow colors were mixed up, as they were in BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa). *Jason Michas voiced Takua/Takanuva in Mask of Light. During the end credits, Takua and Takanuva were credited separately, despite being the same character. *In BIONICLE: The Game, a typo named him "Takua Nuva". *Strangely, "nuva" is part of Takanuva's name, rather than the name of his form. A possible real world explanation is that it was a part of LEGO's marketing campaign to keep the identity of the Toa of Light secret before the premiere of the movie (rather than revealing it early on, which would have happened had the set been called "Takua Nuva"). *The Shadowed One actually gave Takanuva respect because he defeated someone who the leader of the Dark Hunters himself was unable to do (in this case, Makuta Teridax). *Takanuva (as a traditional minifigure; non-canon) was originally considered to be Rex Dangervest's sidekick in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, as seen in early art and canceled set concepts, however was eventually cut out of the movie entirely due to unknown reasons. Appearances *BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa (first appearance) *Mata Nui Online Game *BIONICLE: Mask of Light (movie) *BIONICLE: Mask of Light (book) *The Kingdom *Takanuva's Blog *BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom *BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny *BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno *BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit *BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets Category:Midak Users Category:Shadow Category:Karda Nui Category:Mata Nui Category:Metru Nui Category:Spherus Magna Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:Pakari Wearers Category:Revived Beings